Maple Hearts
by Hero Of The Hazard
Summary: In a dimension where video games don't exist, online games are the only entertainment. When a girl from that dimension falls into a different version of the Kingdom Hearts 3: Birth By Sleep, how will she get back? Maple Story/Kingdom Hearts Terra/Ven/Aqua
1. Chapter 1: Maple Story

**Author's comments: Like I said, I'll try to update whenever I can(Will probably not continue this until I'm done with the Hazard of time one :P). -Has nothing else to say-**

**(By the way: I'd like to have some reviews for ALL the stories I ever write.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except these words.**

* * *

'RING, RING!' The school bell rang, signaling the end of school. "FINALLY!" I cried out, picking up my things and rushing to my locker.

"HEY!" A voice cried out behind me. I turned around with an anime vein pulsing on my forehead. "Patrick, don't do that! Its scary!"

Patrick glared at me and said, "But I was only saying hi!" He whined.

"Yeah, but..."

'Ring, Ring!'

"Oh crud, bye!" I cried.

"Bye, M--!" Patrick said. I waved and ran out the door.

"Wait!" I cried before the bus left and climbed on, breathing hard. I looked out the window at the scenery outside.

It was winter in -Censored!- and there was snow on the ground along with salt and dirt. The bus stopped and let a student off at a bus stop and moved on. I looked outside, not really paying much attention to the scenery outside and thinking about what I would do since I had finished my homework at school.

I recently had gotten hooked to a game called Maple Story. It was a game that you could fight monsters, choose a character class when you got up to a certain level.

You started out at a island for beginners called Maple Island, after you went through a tutorial of how to play. It is recommendable to do ALL the quests on Maple Island, preferably a quest called Pio's Reclyed Goods, before moving on to Victoria Island, a place full of high leveled players. There, you can do a job advancement to warrior, magician, bowman, and thief.

To be a warrior, you must talk to **Dances with Balrongs** in Peroin and be at least level 10 and have alot of STR(Strength).

To be a Magician, you must talk to **Grendal the Really Old **in Ellinia and be at least level 8 and have alot of INT(Intelligence) and LUK(Luck) Mostly INT, but some equips require LUK too.

To be a Bowman, you must talk to **Athenia Pierce** in Henesys, be lat least level 10, and have lots of DEX(Derexity). You need arrows too.

To be a Thief, you need to talk to **Dark Lord** in Kerning, be at least level 10, and have lots of DEX(Derexity). You need stars too.(Uh...if your wondering...I got this from Hidden Street)

When you are level 30, you can job advance to a class of your choice.

As for me, I'm a level 60 cleric, which can heal other members in the same party.

'Screech!' The bus screeched as it stopped at my stop. I jumped out and started home. When I got there, I took off my coat and gloves and went to the computer and clicked on the Maple Story Icon on my desktop. A log-on Screen consumed the screen.

Username: (...)

Password: (...)

I typed up my log-in password and username and logged on.

As I was intent on playing the game, I felt like I was sinking - I was lower than the desk the computer was on. I lean over and looked down.

All I could see was a purple darkness around the legs of the chair, greedy sucking the chair I was sitting on under and I noticed that the sky was getting darker and PURPLE. "Eh... " I thought out loud. "Whats going on?"

Then I noticed that my bedroom floor was getting noticeably covered with dark purple darkness. "What the crap??" I shouted. "What the heck is going on?? o.O"

"So..." I heard a dark ominous voice say. "Your the one who will 'help' the keyblade wielder..."I whirled around and saw a guy in a black coat. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" I cried (Ow my ears X.X).

The man smirked, "Not anyone you should or need to know yet."

"..." I said. "Ok..."

Suddenly, the black stuff appeared underneath my legs. "Ack!" I cried, getting sucked in. The last thing I saw was the man's smirking face before I was sucked in.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :3**

**Rate and Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

**Me: Yeah...sorry it took so long, I'm having finals x.x**

**Ken: Great...now I have to go through the whole darn-!**

**Me: D: HEY DON'T SPOIL IT! -Smacks Ken with a shovel-**

**Ken: x.x**

**Me: Sora, do the disclaimer. -Holds shovel threateningly-**

**Sora: 0.o Um... -Clears throat- ****Hero.Of.The.Hazard doesn't own anything except the idea. -Hero glares at Sora- ...Maybe.  
**

**Me: Ok. -Pulls out script and reads it- Story start!**

**Disclaimer: Hero.Of.The.Hazard doesn't own anything but these words (Even then these words don't belong to me -.-;;)**

* * *

_**Recap!**_

_As I was intent on playing the game, I felt like I was sinking - I was lower than the desk the computer was on. I lean over and looked down._

_All I could see was a purple darkness around the legs of the chair, greedy sucking the chair I was sitting on under and I noticed that the sky was getting darker and PURPLE. "Eh :O " I thought out loud. "Whats going on?"_

_Then I noticed that my bedroom floor was getting noticeably covered with dark purple darkness. "What the crap??" I shouted. "What the heck is going on?? o.O"_

_"So..." I heard a dark ominous voice say. "Your the one who will 'help' the keyblade wielder..."I whirled around and saw a guy in a black coat. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" I cried (Ow my ears X.X)._

_The man smirked, "Not anyone you should or need to know yet."_

_"..." I said. "Ok..."_

_Suddenly, the black stuff appeared underneath my legs. "Ack!" I cried, getting sucked in. The last thing I saw was the man's smirking face before I was sucked in._

**_.:Back to Story:._**

_'Ah...'_I thought slowly opening my eyes_. 'Where am I?' _

I looked around and gasped. "W-what the heck!"

All around me all I saw was black, purple swirling darkness.

"What the frick?! (xD Not everyday you find your world destroyed and you're floating in a black abyss x3)" I cried out, waving my hand frantically around in the smoky darkness.

Suddenly, I started glowing (Hey, I don't know how else to get out U-U) and I found myself on a stain glass platform with little circles with a blue-eyed, brown haired boy, a silver haired, green eyed boy, and red haired girl with blue eyes. In the middle was me with my eyes closed with...wait am I in my Maple Story clothing??

_'So much to do...__so little time...__' _A voice said. I looked around, wondering came from.

_'Take your time.' _It continued._ 'Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?'_

"..." I stepped up and wondered what would happen, gazing up at the place where the voice came from. Suddenly, 3 ordinate platforms rose out of the stain glass circle around me and 3 items appeared on the tops of them with a flash of light; Maple sword, Maple shield, and the Maple Lama Staff. "Whoa!" I cried.

_'Power sleeps within you...'_ The voice said as the items appeared._ 'If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well.'_ The voice finished.

I walked up the the sword and picked it up. The voice said, _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

_'Hm...terrible destruction...that doesn't sound very good. I don't like swords that much either.' _I thought. I walked over to the Maple Lama Staff. _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

_'Hm...wonder and ruin...eh...I'll think about it.'_ I walked over to the Maple Shield. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. The power to repeal all. Is this the power you seek?"_

_'Hm...sounds good...but I want some offense to be able to help...I don't want a sword...I want the Maple Lama Staff!'_ I thought. I ran over to it and picked it up. _"Is this the power you seek?"_ I nodded my head._ "Your path is set. Now, what will you give in exchange?"_ I pointed to the sword without even thinking about it (Meaning no brainier :D). The voice repeated, _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Will you give up this power?"_ I nodded. _"You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_ I nodded.

Suddenly the platforms started to sink into the circle and the circle started to shatter. The glass shattered beneath my feet and I fell into the darkness below. "WHAT THE HECK!!" I cried out, before darkness filled my vision.

**.:Sora's POV:.**

"Sora!" A voice cried out. I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes framed with long, red hair. "Kairi!" I cried out. "Don't scare me like that." I chuckled. I looked at the expanse of ocean.

"SPLASH! (Sora: O.o What was that? Me: ...someone splashing in the water...(Shifty eyes) Sora: o.O)"

"What was that??" I cried out. A person washed up on the shore. A girl...

* * *

_**What do you think! Nice right?**_

**Review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hi?

**Me: Alrighttt lets do this!**

**Ken: Great...**

**Me: -Pulls out a shovel- What?**

**Ken: 0.0 Nothing... -Mumbles- Dumb stupid writer...**

**Me:HEY! I HEARD THAT! -Smacks her hard with the shovel-**

**Ken: OH MY FRIKIN' GOD! -Gets smacked and falls on floor- x.x**

**Me: Sora, do the disclaimer. -Holds shovel threateningly-**

**Sora: 0.o Um... -Clears throat- ****Hero.Of.The.Hazard doesn't own anything except the idea. ...Maybe.  
**

**Me: Ok. -Pulls out script and reads it- Story start!  
**

* * *

_**.:Sora's POV:.**_

_"Sora!" A voice cried out. I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes framed with red hair. "Kairi!" I cried out. "Don't scare me like that." I chuckled. I looked at the expanse of ocean._

_"SPLASH! (Sora: O.o What was that? Me: ...someone splashing in the water...(Shifty eyes) Sora: o.O)"_

_"What was that??" I cried out. A person washed up on the shore. A girl..._

--

**.:My POV:.**

"Do you thinks shes going to be ok?" A boy's voice said.

"Yeah," A female said. "She wasn't in the water for along time."

"Mm..." I muttered.

"Hey shes waking up!" The boy cried out. I opened my eyes and looked at the owners of the voices. There was a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes in a black outfit with lots of straps and pockets. Next to him was a girl with short, red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a pink zipper top that was unzipped, revealing a white shirt underneath, and a pink skirt. Next to her was a boy with silver-black hair with aquamarine (Apparently) eyes, wearing blue jeans and yellow zipped up top. The boy with silver hair came over and held out his hand. "My name's Riku."

The girl with red hair pipped up. "Kairi!"

The boy with brown hair said, "Sora! What's yours?"

"Um..." I said. _'Hm...considering I don't know these people..maybe I should make up a name...well...since I like MS so much I should name it after my MS char! Hm...KenKazaki2...Ken!' _"My names Ken!" I said. Sora scratched his head and said "Isn't that a guy name?" Kairi bonked him on the head and said "Sora, you baka! (-Cough- Idiot! -Cough- ) Thats rude to say!" Sora rubbed the spot where she hit him and said "Sorry, Kai." I smiled (What, they're funny). "Heh, heh I get that a lot (Its true! T-T)."

Riku spoke up. "So..." He said. "Why are you wearing such an odd outfit?"

"Huh?" I said looking down. I was wearing a Dark Anakarune, a Dark Seraphis, and Cecilia Earrings. Next to the table next to me was my gloves and a Dark Manute. "Ok...weird (o.O) I don't know if I should say 'SWEET!' or 'WHAT THE CRAP!' Haha..." I said scratching my head.

"Well," Sora said, smiling wide, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Destiny Island!"

I shook his hand and smiled. "Thanks."

"So..." Kairi said. "Are you from another world too?"

"I scratched my head. "Probably."

"Do you remember?" I scratched my head, and said. "Um...yes?"

"What is it like?" Riku said.

"Well...its not very eventful...there are schools where you have to do homework...giant skyscrapers...and the only entertainment is playing with friends, playing games, or going on vacations." I said.

Sora scratched his head and says, "Sounds boring."

I looked at him, "Well I DID say it was boring."

Sora nodded. "Oh...right."

(Hm...what now...Meh, I'll just make something happen... -Snaps fingers-)

'CRASH!'

"What was that? (o.0)" I said.

"Heartless?!" Sora cried out looking out side of a window. I ran up and looked out the window too.

Outside were black ant like things with antennas and yellow eyes (Me: OMG horror movie! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sora: o.O) "Oh geez what are those things?" I asked.

"Creatures without a heart." Sora said, putting on his shoes and running outside. I put on blue snowshoes (Um...I know that if I'm a level 60 I should be wearing some level 60 shoes, but they have 5 jump on the snowshoes. And I can walk around the El Nath without slipping around :P) and a Dark Manute and ran after him. "Hey wait!"

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**By the way...need...ideas...! Review with some ideas please...**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartless

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Yeah...I don't many ideas and I'm kinda slow...but lets see how this goes!**

**Ken: Um...yeah Hero doesn't own anything except these words :P**

**Sora: -Pops in- Hi! :3**

**Ken: D: Whoa! OMG! -Runs-**

**Sora: O.O**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: O.O ... -Pulls out paper- Ahem. -Reads from sheet- Okay here's the story.**

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_'CRASH!'_

_"What was that? (o.0)" I said._

_"Heartless?!" Sora cried out looking out side of a window. I ran up and looked out the window too._

_Outside were black ant like things with antennas and yellow eyes (Me: OMG horror movie! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sora: o.O) "Oh geez what are those things?" I asked._

_"Creatures without a heart." Sora said, putting on his shoes and running outside. I put on blue snowshoes (Um...I know that if I'm a level 51 I should be wearing Blue Golden Wind Shoes, but they have 5 jump on the snowshoes. And I can walk around the El Nath without slipping around :P) and a Blue Pennence on the table next to me and ran after him. "Hey wait!"_

--

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I cried out, "Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Sora slowed down a bit.

"You should be careful these things are dangerous! (No duh Sora)" He cried over his shoulder. Soon the black ants Sora called Heartless were coming closer. Sora held out his arm and a giant gold handled key appeared.

"Um..." I commented, pointing at the key. "It looks...blunt."

He slashed through the Heartless effortlessly and looked at me smirking.

"Um...never mind."

Suddenly, thousands of white, slithering monsters with zippers where their mouths should be appeared. "Nobodys!?" Sora cried out. He slashed at one and it dodged the blade with quick fluid-like movements (Ew...). It took about 5 hits before it died.

"Whoa, those things are harder to kill then heartless, huh?"

"Yeah, they are quicker and better than heartless." Sora said, slashing at another Nobody.

Every time Sora killed a Nobody, another one took its place. "There's too many of them!" Sora cried out, killing another Nobody. After about 200 Nobodys (lol OMG), He started to look exhausted, and threw up his arm and said "HEAL!" His hand glowed green, but nothing happened (You fail Sora, you fail.). "What?" Sora said looking at his hand, confused.

"Sora...what was supposed to happen?" I said, looking around nervously.

"Well..." He said slashing at a Nobody. "It was supposed to heal me but...it didn't seem to work..."

"Oh great..." I said.

Suddenly, 10 Nobodys (HOLY -Beeeeeeeeep-) jumped at me. "WHOA!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. _'Darn it, why don't I have a weapon?'_ I thought, thinking about the sleek, black, Nocturnal Staff that my Maple Story character wielded. I imagined its black color, its design and shape. In a flash of light it appeared it my outstretched hand. Two words made their way in my mind. I opened my eyes and raised the hand with the Nocturnal Staff as if to swing it. "MAGIC CLAW!" I cried out, swinging my arm toward the nobodys.

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Yep, another update :P**

**Ken: -Pops up- Back.**

**Sora: Finally...T.T**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: T.T Well...**

**Sora and Ken: What? Oh yeah...PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: You Know These Guys, Sora?

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Yeah well I know I haven't been updating, but this is going to be my last update for awhile….**

**Sora: She got grounded.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Shut up. T.T**

**Ken: Ha, I never get grounded.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Um…technically speaking, you're me so you're grounded too.**

**Ken: Damn it!**

**Sora: O.O Oh my god, you swore Ken! (-World gasps-)  
**

**Ken: Whoops. –Covers mouth- I speak no evil.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: -.-;; Um yeah so… -Takes out script- Here we go!**

* * *

**.:Recap:.**

_Everytime Sora killed a Nobody, another one took its place. "There's too many of them!" Sora cried out, killing another Nobody. After about 200 Nobodys (lol OMG), He started to look exhausted, and threw up his arm and said "HEAL!" His hand glowed green, but nothing happened (You fail Sora, you fail.). "What?" Sora said looking at his hand, confused._

_"Sora...what was supposed to happen?" I said, looking around nervouisly._

_"Well..." He said slashing at a Nobody. "It was suppossed to heal me but...it didn't seem to work..."_

_"Oh great..." I said._

_Suddenly, 10 Nobodys (HOLY -Beeeeeeeeep-) jumped at me. "WHOA!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. 'Darn it, why don't I have a weapon?' I thought, thinking about the sleek, black, Nocturnal Staff that my Maple Story wielded. I imagined its black color, its design and shape. In a flash of light it appeared it my outstretched hand. Two words made their way in my mind. I opened my eyes and raised the hand with the Nocturnal Staff as if to swing it. "MAGIC CLAW!" I cried out, swinging my arm toward the nobodys._

_--_

"MAGIC CLAW!" I cried out, swinging my arm toward the nobodys. 2 glowing claws of light appeared and slashed at the nobodys, destroying them immediately on contact.

"Ken!" Sora said, with wide eyes (Me: Lol. Sora: Shut up -.-;;) I turned around and stuck my hands in his direction. "HEAL!" I cried and a green light sprinkled itself on Sora's head. He stood up and banished the keyblade, saying, "Lets get these freaks! (O.O)"

I nodded killing 2 nobodys with 2 magic claws. "Lets."

**.:After 1 hour of Sora slashing at nobodys and Ken killing them with magic claw (Basically):.**

"-Huff- That…was…difficult…. -Huff-" I huffed.

"-Huff- I... -Huff- think...that... -Hah- that there were... -Huh- 2000 nobodies...out...there..." Sora said with difficultly.

"How'd you get that number?" I said, finally catching my breath.

"I...guessed." Sora said with a sweatdrop.

(-Snaps fingers-)

'CRASH'! (Haha, FEAR MY SNAPPING POWER! -Snaps- ... -Building explodes- 0.o Whoops.)

"What the...?" I said standing up quickly. "More nobodies?"

"I hope not." Sora said and stood up as well.

"WHACK!" A voice said, "Goofy, I am NEVER letting you near the controls ever again! You're worse that Sora!"

"Grawsh, sorry Donald." A cheerful voice said.

"Anyway, we need to find Sora because the worlds are getting consumed by darkness again and there have been reports of sighting of mysterious men in black coats. It must be the Organization 13!" The voice that belonged to Donald said.

"Um..." I said, "Do you know these guys, Sora?"

"DONALD! GOOFY!" Sora said joyfully and took off in the direction the voices were. I sweat dropped.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: There hopefully I'll have chapter 6 up soon...**

**Ken: Yeah you better!**

**Sora: BE SURE TO REVIEW!  
**

**(You: O-O)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Donald & Goofy

** Hero Of The Hazard****: ...**

**Ken: Bored?**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Yep. Finals in 3 days. T-T**

**Sora: Boy, sure glad I don't have school.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: ...Sora!**

**Sora: WHAT?!**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: What's 2 + 2?**

**Sora: ...8?**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: ...**

**Sora: What?**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Easiest math problem ever and you failed! Failed I say! FAILED!**

**Sora: ...**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Okay, lets start... -.-;; I don't want to talk to him right now...might catch his stupidity.  
**

* * *

_**.:Recap:.**_

_"WHACK!" A voice said, "Goofy, I am NEVER letting you near the controls ever again! You're worse that Sora!"_

_"Grawsh, sorry Donald." A cheerful voice said._

_"Anyway, we need to find Sora because the worlds are getting consumed by darkness again and there have been reports of sighting of mysterious men in black coats. It must be the Organization 13!" The voice that belonged to Donald said._

_"Um..." I said, "Do you know these guys, Sora?"_

_"DONALD! GOOFY!" Sora said joyfully and took off in the direction the voices were. I sweat dropped._

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

--

"Hey wait up, Sora!" I cried out, running after the running boy. He suddenly stopped and I crashed into him. "HEY!" I said rubbing my nose. "WHAT WAS THAT-?" I stopped looking past Sora and seeing the source of the strange voices.

There was a duck with a blue sailor hat. He was wearing a blue coat with to long zippers trailing on to the bottom of the coat.

Next to the duck was a big smiling dog walking on two legs that was wearing a yellow hat with goggles on it. A black jacket with six pockets was covering a green sweatshirt, complete with a tan, yellow baggy pants.

"Donald!" Sora cried out looking at the duck. "Goofy!" He said looking at the dog. They both turned around and cried out "SORA!" then glomped (Meaning grabbed and hugged him so hard he fell over.) him, cause him to fall over, laughing, from their weight.

"Um..." I said, feeling left out, "Am I missing something here?"

"Uh..." Sora said, pulling himself out from under the dog and the duck. "This is Donald..." He said pointing at the duck. "And this is Goofy..." He said, pointing at the dog.

"Who is this, Sora?" Goofy said, looking at me.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Ken." Sora said pointing at me.

"Ahuck, nice to meet you, Ken!" Goofy said.

"Nice to see you too." Donald said.

"So..." Sora said. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well..." Donald stated. "Stars are going out again..."

"What?" Sora cried, "Again?"

"Yes." Donald stated. "And there have been reports of mysterious black coated figures seen."

"Huh??" Sora cried out. "Again??"

I looked at him and said, "Black coated figures?"

"Yeah, I bet they were Organization XIII." Sora replied, then pouted a bit and crossed his arms. "I thought we got rid of them..."

"Hm..." I said. "I think I saw one..."

"Huh?" Sora said, "You did? Did he hurt you?" He said with concern. I looked at him a confused look.

"No...but..." I said.

"But?" Sora said.

"He did kinda destroy my world..." I said, making everyone fall over and sweat-dropped. Sora stood up and coughed.

"So...what did he do exactly, Ken?" He said.

"Well..." I said and started to tell them. "I..."

-

**:-Flashback...START-:**

_As I was intent on playing the game, I felt like I was sinking - I was lower than the desk the computer was on. I lean over and looked down._

_All I could see was a purple darkness around the legs of the chair, greedy sucking the chair I was sitting on under and I noticed that the sky was getting darker and PURPLE. "Eh... " I thought out loud. "Whats going on?"_

_Then I noticed that my bedroom floor was getting noticeably covered with dark purple darkness. "What the crap??" I shouted. "What the heck is going on?? o.O"_

_"So..." I heard a dark ominous voice say. "Your the one who will 'help' the key-blade wielder..."I whirled around and saw a guy in a black coat. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" I cried._

_The man smirked, "Not anyone you should or need to know yet."_

_"..." I said. "Okay..."_

_Suddenly, the black stuff appeared underneath my legs. "Ack!" I cried, getting sucked in. The last thing I saw was the man's smirking face before I was sucked in._

**:-Flashback...END-:**

-

"...And I ended up here later." I finished.

"Whoa..." Sora said, "That sucks a lot, doesn't it?" I shrugged.

"Too late to do anything about it..." I sighed. Sora turned toward Donald and Goofy.

"Uh..." He said. "Anyway, a bunch of Nobodies and Heartless can here and attacked us. While we were fighting, I tried to heal and it didn't work."

"WHACK??" Donald...er...quacked. "The Heal Spell didn't work??" Sora nodded.

"Yeah..." He said and scratched his head. "If Ken didn't know Heal, I'd be a heartless." Donald whacked..uh...sighed.

"Guess we have to see Merlin of Master Yen Sid about this..." Donald said. I looked up in deep thought. Sora looked at me.

"What are you thinking about, Ken?" I snapped my head up.

"Uh..." I said. "Why the spell didn't work...oh! Uh hey Donald!" Donald looked up.

"WHAT??" He said.

"Can you..." I said. "Do a heal spell? I want to see if it doesn't work for everyone or Sora just can't do it."

"HEY!" Sora said, glaring at me.

"Okay!" Donald said, and cast the heal spell. (Don't kill me if this is wrong) "CURAGA!" His wand till glowed green but nothing happened. "WHACK??"

"Grash, it didn't work!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hm..." I said. "Maybe...we are playing by a different set of rules!...Or...that spell is bust...(T3T)"

Donald ignored the end of the sentence and said, "What rules?"

"Uh..." I said, "Maple Story rules."

Sora cocked his head. "Maple Story?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Maple Story." I said and explained it to them, "Its a game I play in my world that you level up and do quests and interact with others." I cleared my throat. "Uh...anyway, there are 4 classes there. **Thief**,** Magician**,** Bowman**, and** Warrior**. From those, you can job advance too, like if you are a **Warrior**, you have the choice to turn into a **Page**, **Fighter**, or **Spear-man**. If you chose to be a **Magician**, your choices are: **Cleric, Wizard(Ice/Lighting)**, or** Wizard(Fire/Poison)**. For **Bowman**, you have these options: **Hunter **and** Crossbowman**. Finally, for **Thief**, your choices are: **Assassin **and **Bandit**." I paused and noticed...Sora was sleeping! "HEY WAKE UP!" I cried out and hit him with my staff. Sora rubbed his head.

"What did you do that for..." He mumbled. A anime vein twitched on my head.

"Cause you were sleeping." I said, and repeated the whole thing over, smacking him with the staff when ever he looked like he was going to doze off again.

"Yeah, that's just my guess..." I finished. "So...are we going to see this Merlin guy or what?" Donald nodded.

"I want to find out whats going on anyway." Donald said. "Lets go!" We headed to the ship.

"Uh...why does the ship looks like children blocks glued together and feels like gummy bears??" I said looking at the ship.

"Don't worry it flies well." Sora said. "And they DO call it a Gummy Ship for a reason." I stared at him.

"GUMMY ship?!" I said. "Who names it that? Someone would eat it!" Sora shrugged.

"I don't know who named it." He said, and walked in. I trailed after him and went inside.

"Whoa...this place looks like the control room in a airplane!" I said.

"What's an 'airplane'?" He asked.

"A flying craft." I said.

"Huh?" He said.

"Like your ship here." I sighed out.

"Oh." He said. Donald turned around.

"Get in you're seats and get ready to go to Radiant Garden!" He said.

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Hey...yeah I want you to know what kind of parings are in Maple Hearts.**

**Sora: If anyone even cares... **

**Ken: Yeah...only Jesus Luvs Everyone has reviewed.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Yeah so if anyone cares about this story at all...**

**The pairings are...**

**Sora/Kairi**

**Roxas/?**

**Riku/?**

**Namine/?  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Merlin

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Updating...**

**Sora: Um...so...just read nothing really to say...oh yeah! HEY KEN, WHERES THAT SHEET?**

**Ken: What sheet?**

**Sora: You know that sheet of paper that says the disclaimer...**

**Ken: Oh. I know I have it somewhere...found it! -Pulls it out and chucks it at you-**

**(Disclaimer: . doesn't own anything.)**

**You: -Chucks it back at Ken and runs away with a -3- face-**

**Ken: HEY!**

* * *

**:-Recap-:**

_"What's an 'airplane'?" He asked._

_"A flying craft." I said._

_"Huh?" He said._

_"Like your ship here." I sighed out._

_"Oh." He said. Donald turned around._

_"Get in you're seats and get ready to go to Radiant Garden!" He said._

-

"..."

"..."

"...are we there yet?"

"Uh...Ken, we just took off."

"Oh yeah." Ken sighed, looking out the window. "Hey what does Radiant Garden's world look like from here?"

"Well..." Sora said, (I really don't know what the planet looks like so...random description.) "It has buildings sticking out of it with a neon sign that has 'Radiant Garden' on it.'"

"...couldn't be THAT planet over there could it?" Ken said pointing to a dark town with skyscrapers on it. Sora looked out.

"Wow. That was fast." Sora said. Donald steered the ship toward the world. We land and leave the ship.

"So..." Ken says. "Where to?"

"Hm..." Sora says. "Well...lets go to Merlin's place..."

(Uh...by the way, considering I have NEVER played Kingdom Hearts before...so...uh...time lapse?)

**:-At Merlin's...uh...cave? O-o-:**

"Merlin?" Sora said in the darkness. A man with a pointy hat and a wizard robe poofed into the cave next to Sora.

"Whoa!" Ken cried out and fell over. Merlin sweat-dropped.

"Why did you just keel over?" Merlin asked watching Ken pick herself off the ground and cough.

"Uh...no reason." Ken said.

Merlin turned to look at Sora and said, "So what brings you here?"

"Well..." Sora said, and explained the problem.

Merlin looked at him and said, "Well, everyone in Radiant Garden has experienced the same problem. But someone from another world came and explained the problem. I minus well let him tell you himself." Merlin gestured toward the door. "You can come out now..."

I gasped as a glowing wizard with a white hat with a star on the end, wearing a white robe, and holding a blue crystal ball floated in.

"Grendel the Really Old?"

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: REVIEW!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Fix The Worlds?

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Well...you're going to have an interesting surprise here...if you know about Kingdom Hearts 3 you'll know...**

**Ken: ...I have a bad feeling about this chapter...**

**Sora: I don't!**

**Ken: ...well...I have a feeling it only involves me.**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Dang, you're sixth sense is good. But...it doesn't read my thoughts so you will have to find out like everyone else!**

**Ken: -Sigh- I'm going to regret this... -Grabs a paper and chucks it at you like a ninja star-**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ken...but she's from Maple Story...I trained her does that count?? ...And hopefully the idea...)**

* * *

**:-Recap-:**

_Merlin turned to look at Sora and said, "So what brings you here?"_

_"Well..." Sora said, and explained the problem._

_Merlin looked at him and said, "Well, everyone in Radiant Garden has experienced the same problem. But someone from another world came and explained the problem. I minus well let him tell you himself." Merlin gestured toward the door. "You can come out now..."_

_I gasped as a glowing wizard with a white hat with a star on the end, wearing a white robe, and holding a blue crystal ball floated in._

_"Grendel the Really Old?"_

-

"Grendel the Really Old?" Ken shouted. Grendel turned toward her.

"Ah...KenKazaki2...you've leveled a lot I see..." He said, smiling. Sora looked at me surprised.

"KenKazaki2? Who's the first one?" Sora said naively. Ken sweat-marked.

"Uh..." Ken said. "My...uh...dad! Yeah, that's right." Sora looked back at Grendel.

"So...I heard that you are having the same problem as the rest of Radiant Garden?" Sora nodded. "Well...its almost like KenKazaki2 said but we must follow the rules of each world. If the world does not have rules, Maple Story rules take over."

"So..." Ken said. "What do we do to stop this?"

"Well..." Grendel said. "You have to go to other worlds...and fix their problems, then seal the keyholes."

"...huh?" Ken said. "Fix the world's problems?"

Grendel nodded. "You have a key part in the world I will send you to. You will meet some allies and enemies there. But first..." Grendel pulled out a blue potion (Much like the Mana potion(The one that gives you 100 MP) in the Maple Story Game) and handed it to Ken.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Drink it. It's effect will become known in the world I will send you to." Grendel said. Ken put it to her mouth and drank all of it.

"Ok...so now what?" Ken said. Grendel turned and put his hand on a wall. A mix of light and darkness swirled around his hand and created a whilring vortex of black and white.

"Go through here and experience you're first world!" Grendel said, stepping out of the way. Ken nodded and walked over to the portal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run through first, with Ken following suit.

**:-Sora's POV-:**

"Ugh..." I said picking himself off the ground. "Hey guys are you ok?" I said without turning around.

"Yeah..." Donald said.

"Gwarsh, yeah we're fine, Sora." Goofy said. I nodded.

"What about you, Ken?" I said.

"Ugh, yeah." A male voice sounded behind him that sounded strangely familiar.

I turned around. My mouth fell open. One word came out of my mouth.

**_"Roxas?"_**

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Mwhahahaha! Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you?**

**Ken: o-o**

**Sora: Wow...**

**Ken: ...no comment...otherwise I'd spoil it...**

**Roxas: REVIEW!**

**Sora: Hey, when did you get in here?!**

**Roxas: ...I hacked. :3  
**

** Hero Of The Hazard and Ken: I'm gonna get the ban-hammer out... -Gets a giant hammer out (A GM's trusty weapon. On sale now FOR ONLY 10,000,000,000,000 MESOS! :D (All rights to Maple Story, duh :P))-  
**

**Roxas: ...Darn GMs. You never let me have my fun...  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: A New Name

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Hey, here you will find out what I was talking about!**

**Ken: Impending feeling of uneasiness STILL going on...**

* * *

**_:-Recap-:_**

_**:-Sora's POV-:**_

_"Ugh..." Sora said picking himself off the ground. "Hey guys are you ok?" He said without turning around._

_"Yeah..." Donald said._

_"Gwarsh, yeah we're fine, Sora." Goofy said. Sora nodded._

_"What about you, Ken?" Sora said._

_"Ugh, yeah." A male voice sounded behind him that sounded strangely familiar._

_Sora turned around. His mouth fell open. One word came out of his mouth._

_**"Roxas?"**_

-

**:-Sora's POV-:**

"Roxas?" I said. Roxas looked at me strangely and stood up.

"What, you forgot my name already?" Roxas said glaring at me. I stared at him.

"Uh...no." I said. "It's Roxas right?" Roxas looked at me.

"Uh...no, it's Ken, KNUCKLE-HEAD!" He cried and hit me with his fist.

"What??" I said while holding my head. "But aren't you a girl, Ken?"

Ken looked at him. "Uh...yeah." S/he(Now I'm confused about what his/her gender is D:) said.

"So...why do you look like my nobody, Roxas?" I asked.

"Huh?" Ken looked at herself/himself. "Oh my gosh, my clothes changed...hey, my voice changed too!" She/he said, covering his/her mouth looking surprised.

"Hey, does that anything to do with that weird potion Grendel gave you?" I said.

-

**:-Flashback START-:**

_ "You have a key part in the world I will send you to. But first..." Grendel pulled out a blue potion (Much like the Mana potion(The one that gives you 100 MP) in the Maple Story Game) and handed it to Ken._

**:-****Flashback END****-:**

-

"Maybe..." Ken said. "Well, now what?" S/he said.

(Time for some random thing...)

"Hey!" A man's voice said. "What are you kids doing? All men have been summoned to be put in groups! Follow me!" He grabbed Ken and my hand and dragged us off.

Soon, we saw a huge building with the words 'Weapons and Magic Training Academy' on it. The man marched them inside and walked up to a woman at the desk. The woman looked up.

"I have some last minute boys here," The man said.

She nodded and looked at us. "What are your names?" She asked.

"Sora." I said. She typed it in the computer.

"Age?" "15."

"Height?" "5 feet 2 inches. "

"Ok..." She said typing it all in. She took a camera out and had the man let go of me and have me stand up, then took a picture.

She turned toward Ken. "Name?"

"Uh..." Ken said. "Ken." The woman nodded. She typed in the computer and asked the same quests she asked me.

"Ok..." She said. "We will now change one word in your name to hide your identity. You..." She pointed at me. "You are now 'Sola'." Sora sweat-marked at the weird name but nodded.

"You..." She pointed at Ken. "Your name will be..." Ken looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Ven."

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: REVIEW!**

**V/Ken: This was a weird idea...**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Oh and...the idea that Ken should be Ven was a random idea...and the fact that 'Ken' is almost the same as 'Ven' was PURE coincidence. ...****Seriously****. I'm serious.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: A Keyblade?

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Well, it's 4 chapters in 2 days! A new record!**

**Ken: Yeah vs. 2 months...**

** Hero Of The Hazard****: Shut up! I can't help that I have homework!**

**Ken: Sure... (To self: Noob...-3-)**

**Sora: Well...enjoy the story! -Hands you a piece of paper-**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but KenKazaki2 which is a Maple Story character that was trained by me. And the idea. Maybe.)**

* * *

**:-Recap-:**

**(Sora's POV)**

__

She turned toward Ken. "Name?"

"Uh..." Ken said. "Ken." The woman nodded. She typed in the computer and asked the same quests she asked me.

"Ok..." She said. "We will now change one word in your name to hide your identity. You..." She pointed at me. "You are now 'Sola'." Sora nodded.

"You..." She pointed at Ken. "Your name will be..." Ken looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Ven."

-

**:-Ken's POV-:**

"Ven." I looked at her. _'Uh...ok? Good name...better then Sola.' _I thought and nodded. I looked at Sora. He looked surprised too but more then I was. _'I wonder why...'_

The woman nodded and said, "I will now take you to the classroom." She beckoned for us to follow her. Sora and I shrugged and followed her.

She said, "In here, people are separated into 3 people. (Like Naruto)" She walked up to a door and opened it. "I've brought the new kids..." She yelled. A man in to desk nodded and indicated for us to sit. Sora sat in the closest set of empty seats. I sat next to him.

"Ok what now?" I whispered to Sora. Before he could answer, the teacher spoke.

"Alright, so, first of all, my name is Xehanort. The teacher, now known as Xehanort, said. "Second, you will be sorted into groups of three and will have the same partners for the rest of your life. (Sounds ominous.)"

"Sola! You will be paired with...Riyu and Kalri!" The teacher, Xehanort, said pointed on top of Sora. Sora looked up and whispered, "Riku? Kairi? What are you doing here?"

Riku cleared his throat. "After you guys left, an Organization 13 member attacked us and said he was after Kairi. I summoned a portal to Radiant Garden to get us out of there but..." Riku sweat-marked. "I...kinda messed up..." Sora looked like he was about to laugh.

"You ended here didn't you!" He whispered, chuckling. Riku turned red and looked down. He looked at me in surprise and looked at Sora.

"Why is Roxas here?" He said, pointing at me.

I spoke up. "Uh...I'm not Roxas, Riku, I'm Ken. Some potion made me look like this 'Roxas'. Anyway, why were they after Kairi?" I asked. Kairi opened her mouth to answer when the teacher said, "Ven!" She closed her mouth and gestured for me to listen to the teacher. I huffed and listened to what the teacher was going to say.

"You will be paired up with...Aqua and Terra!" He said, pointing to the two people next to me. I looked at the 2 boys. One had blue eyes and longish blue hair and the boy next to him had blue eyes and long brown hair. The brown hair one seemed a little angry. _'Oh...he looks angry...better watch out...'_

The blue haired boy looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm Aqua..." He said, pointing at himself.

He pointed at the brown-haired man and said, "And that man over there is my brother, Terra."

I waved at both of them. "My name is Ven. Nice to meet you."

The teacher, Xehanort, spoke up. "Ok, since you have all know each other now, we would like to see the type of weapon or power you wield." The teacher, Xehanort, said. "Ok, so...Umbra! You are first!"

A man with a black hood (Which covered his face) stood up and walked by where we were sitting. He turned in my direction and turned to what I assumed to look at me for a while and then turned away (Creepy mysterious dude...:O Gotta love 'em...or hate 'em either way). and walked up to Xehanort.

Umbra raised his hand up and it started to spark. Soon, his hand was crackling with energy.

"Ok..." The teacher, Xehanort, said, typing in the computer. "You can electrocute things...ok, you can sit now." Umbra went back up to sit above me then kept watching me. _'Ok why does that man keep staring at me?'_

"Um..." I said and looked at Aqua. "Who is that guy?" I whispered glancing at the hooded-man. The man smirked, turned away, and started talking to a man with black armor on next to him. Aqua looked up at him. "Oh, him? He is our teacher's son."

I looked at him. "Teacher's son? Then why do I get the feeling his eyes are on me?"

Aqua shrugged. "I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing. I've only just started here. Terra is a sophomore, so maybe he knows..."

Aqua turned toward Terra. "Hey, Terra, do you know anything about that guy called 'Umbra'?"

Terra looked at him. "Not much, except that if he takes interest in you, that isn't much of a good thing."

I gulped and said, "That explains that smirk..." I turned over to the teacher and listened to him, hoping to get it off my mind.

The teacher called some other peoples names. After awhile, I started to get bored. "Ven!" I looked up and walked over to the teacher, Xehanort.

"Ok..." The teacher, Xehanort, said. "Lets see what you can do..." I nodded and put out my hand and called out my weapon. In a flash of light...

A keyblade appeared! I looked at it in awe. The hilt was in the shape of a blood-red maple leaf with a thick width and a large square-shaped hole in the middle with a silver handle in the middle. The blade was silver with a sharp looking maple leaf on the end for the key part. The sharp maple leaf was blood-red like the hilt and silver on the ends.

"Ok..." The teacher, Xehanort, said, typing it in. "You have a key-blade...you may sit now." I went back to my seat and sat down. _'Why do I have a key-blade?' _I thought. Aqua looked at me.

"That's an interesting key-blade." He said. I smiled.

"Uh...thanks." I said. The teacher looked up after filling in all the information on the students weapons.

"Ok, so you can all go to your rooms now. Oh! One more thing." He said. "I will assign you all a team leader. The team leader will be required to train the other members of the team and keep them safe until they can protect themselves. Hm..." He said, loo I followed Terra and Aqua to our rooms.

**:-In The Dorm Room-:**

"Ok..." I said. "This is a pretty good room."

The room had good lighting, three beds and 2 bathrooms (One for guys and one for girls I guess...). "Ok, I choose the middle bed!" I said and jumped in it.

Terra, who was already in some brown pajamas, sighed and said, "Ok, then I chose the left bed. Oh, and we will wake up at 4:00 A.M. tomorrow so remember to wake up." He slid under the covers. I sighed and grabbed a digital alarm on the night stand the closest to me. "10:00 P.M..." I read from the clock and set it to ring for 4:00 A.M. _'Hopefully I can wake up...'_

Aqua, who was also in his blue pajamas, said, "Uh...since it's the only one left, I choose the right bed." He crawled in the bed and fell asleep. I stood up and changed into some yellow pajamas, then went into the bed and pulled the covers around me.

"Uh...good night." I said, and went to sleep.

**:-Unknown POV-:**

A man in armor walked up to a cloaked figure. The armored man's visor was open enough to see his mouth but not his face.

"So...when are we going to capture them?" The armored man said. The cloaked man smirked. "I will wait for the opportunity to reveal it self. For now, father has told me I must keep a close watch over them." The cloaked man nodded and left. The cloaked man smiled and looked up. "Soon, we will have all the Princes and Princesses of Heart..."

* * *

** Hero Of The Hazard****: REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Training

**Hero Of The Hazard: **

**(Disclaimer: ****Hero Of The Hazard does not own anything.****..or does she? -Gets sued- Hey! I was being sarcastic!)**

* * *

**:~Recap~:**

**(Ven's POV)  
**

_"Uh...good night." I said, and went to sleep._

_**:-Unknown POV-:**_

_A man in armor walked up to a cloaked figure. The armored man's visor was open enough to see his mouth but not his face._

_"So...when are we going to capture them?" The armored man said. The cloaked man smirked. "I will wait for the opportunity to reveal it self. For now, father has told me I must keep a close watch over them." The cloaked man nodded and left. The cloaked man smiled and looked up. "Soon, we will have all the Princes and Princesses of Heart..."_

-

**:~Ven's POV (You know who :P)~:**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'

"Ugggggggh!" I said, rising out of bed and reached for the snooze button and pressed it. I looked outside and sighed. "It's so dark out still..." I heard Aqua stand up and yawn. He turned on the light. "Ok, Ven, time to get ready." He went to the dresser and opened the drawers, pulling out a pair of pants and a blue shirt, then headed toward the bathroom.

I stood up and opened up the drawer. Inside were the same clothes I had on yesterday!

'This dresser must have some kind of magic on it so that the whatever a person wants to wear, it appears here.' I thought and I quickly put them on before Aqua came out, seeing I didn't excatly want him to see me naked. I notice quite thankfully that, though I looked like a boy, I didn't have their, to put it quite simply, reproductive...parts (Isn't the main Girl-changing-into-a-boy-or-vice-versa-story worry?). Aqua came out of the bathroom. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what I looked like.

I had very spiky blond hair, which, by whatever means, would NOT stay down. _'Well...guess I don't have to comb my hair or anything anymore seeing that this hair stays the same unless you shave it off..._

I had deep blue eyes and I gawked at them._ 'Geez...this Roxas is pretty boy.'_ For some reason, I felt like blushing a little at that time, and I brushed it off. I picked up a yellow brush and brushed my teeth.

"Hey, Ven, you ready yet?" Aqua said. "Terra hates to wait."

"I'm coming!" I said and got out of the bathroom.

"Ok, lets go outside." Aqua said, "Terra is waiting there."

I nodded and followed him out.

_'I hope Terra goes easy on me seeing that I'm new and he looks pretty strong...' _I thought.

-

**:~Training Area~:**

Aqua walks up to a field where I saw Terra standing.

"Finally..." He said, sighing. "Did he take long?"

Aqua shrugged and said. "Not really...about the same time I took to get ready."

Terra said, "Well, at least he isn't slow..."

He walked up to me. "Ok, so your name is Ven, right?" I nodded.

"Ok..." He said. "Lets see how you can fight..."

"You don't mean..." I stuttered.

"Yes." Terra said, "Take out your weapon!" He summoned his (weapon).

I sweat-marked and summoned my key-blade. "Fine..." I said, holding the blade front of me. "Just...don't kill me, would you?" I added, sweat-marking.

Terra waved his blade and said, "Begin."

He suddenly jumped up brought his key-blade down next to me, making the earth below shatter. I jumped up covering my face with my red key-blade.

I felt a whoosh behind me and I only caught a glimpse of Terra before he hit me with his key-blade and I flew towards the ground.

"Whoa!" I cried out and stuck the key-blade in front of me.

It stabbed into the ground and absorbed most of the shock from the fall.

I shakily stood up.

I looked up and saw Terra running over to me with his key-blade poised in front of him.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me, probably going to give a bruising thats going to show later **(1)**. Instead, I heard a clang of metal against metal behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around.

Terra was blocking an attack from a man in a funny suit that looked like muscles and a black visor (Who is that? I don't know~!) holding a dark key-blade with a dark-red hilt. It had an odd design (Uh....okay, he uses the dark key-blade that Riku used to free peoples hearts...can't describe it. And it is also the key-blade that Sora stabbed him self with.)

"Who are you?!?" Terra yelled at the visor-man(Ha, visor-man. Weird.).

"No one you need to know about yet." The visor-man replied, lifted his dark key-blade off of Terra's and did a back-flip away from Terra. "I'm just here to capture..."

He disappeared and I felt a draft behind me. I looked behind and and saw him behind me.

"Him."

* * *

**(1) Yes...Ven is thinking Terra is not going to kill him...hopefully.**

**Hero Of The Hazard: Review!**

**Yeah, from here on the story is going to get weird....**

**O.O**


End file.
